Helping Me, Helping You
by Xedaanimeluvr
Summary: Just something i decided to write. Sam Loves Dean, Dean loves sam. But both love each other as more than brothers. Dean wants something with no strings...can he have just that?
1. Chapter 1

**Helping Me, Helping You**

**A/N: **So, this is my first supernatural fanfic so I hope you enjoy! Please rate and review!

P.S. Sorry if I don't get some things right ^^U

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean and Sam Winchester had just finished hunting down and killing a demon. To say that had been a pain in the ass was an understatement. Dean nearly died trying to save Sam, again, and he had a few broken bones, and, on top of everything, he was sexually frustrated. He wanted to go pick up a girl, but he and Sam never had time, considering they never stayed in one place that long. Dean sighed and turned on his side, away from Sam, who was researching on his laptop.

"Dean, you alright?" he asks, looking over at his brother, concerned.

"Peachy" Dean says sarcastically, sighing.

"Dean, I know you better than that. What is it?" Sam asks, looking at Dean's back. Without realizing it, his eyes began scanning Dean's body. From his hair, to his back, to his ass, to his thighs, to his feet. Sam had never noticed it before…but Dean was beautiful.

'_The Perfect specimen of man. Hot…Smart…Fearless…caring…loyal…Wait! What the hell are you saying Sam? This is _DEAN_…your BROTHER…' _

Sam sighed and slumped in his chair. Dean turned to face him and Sam found beautiful Hazel eyes watching him, causing a very faint blush to spread onto his cheeks.

"You really want to know?" Dean asks, looking at Sam, who nodded.

"Fine…I'm feeling a little…pent up…" he says, looking down at the floor.

"How do you mean?" Sam asks, confusion in his eyes. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm…..frustrated" Dean says, a mad blush covering his face.

"Frustrated about what?" Sam asks.

"Jesus christ I would think College Boy would know what I mean when I say I'm frustrated. I'm _sexually _frustrated, idiot" Dean says, irritated. Sam's eyes widened and he looked down in shame.

'_how could I not know that? I feel like an idiot.'_

Dean sighed, "I'm hungry, pizza good?" he asks, sitting up.

"Fine…" Sam says, half paying attention. He was too busy thinking about Dean; wondering what Dean could do to him, could do _for _him. He got up and went over to his bed, laying down and thinking about Dean. He didn't even notice when Dean called his name.

"sam…Sam…SAM!" Dean calls, more irritated.

"…Huh? What? Sorry…" Sam says, coming down from his thoughts.

"I asked if you wanted the traditional toppings" Dean says, glancing at Sam.

"That's fine" he says, getting up again and going into the bathroom. He closed the door and ran some cold water, splashing some onto his face.

'_God Sam what is wrong with you? This is DEAN you're talking about. Dean! Your older brother! Your protector! Your partner in crime! Your best friend! Your…your…everything….oh who am I kidding? I'm getting…weird…conflicting feelings for dean…Whatever I do. HE. CAN'T. KNOW!' _

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Sammy, you okay in there?" Dean asks through the door.

"Fine…just trying to wake up some…" he lies.

"Wake up, why?" Dean asks, confused.

"Researching all day tires you out…and fighting a demon and all…" Sam says, opening the door. Dean looked up at him and gave him a small once-over. Then, he doubled over in pain.

"Dean! Are you okay?" Sam asks, immediately kneeling down next to him and placing a hand on his back.

"My ribs…hurt…bad" he says, pained. Sam frowned and stood. "Can you stand?" he asks

"I don't know" Dean says, a hand on his ribs.

"Well, we don't want to risk it" he says, concern in his voice. He carefully scooped Dean up in his arms bridal-style.

"Don't need you to…carry me…ain't weak" Dean manages to spit out, shaking a bit.

"Dean…for once, accept help when it's offered" Sam says, carrying Dean over to the bed and laying him down gently. Dean scoffed but stayed quiet. Sam sighed and thought for a minute, then got a first aid kit that they had brought. It didn't have everything in it, but it had the essentials.

"alright Dean, let me see your ribs" he says, coming over to Dean and sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I don't need you to take care of me" Dean says, trying to sit up. Sam frowned and pushed him back down.

"Dean! For once in your life, Let me take care of you! You ALWAYS take care of me! Let me return the favor…just this once…" Sam says softly, looking down. Dean looked at him, then sighed.

"Fine."

Sam smiled and began removing Dean's clothing, starting with his jacket. He carefully helped Dean sit up and pulled the jacket off. Then, he propped Dean up on his hands and pulled his shirt off. When Dean lay back down, Sam couldn't help but stare. Dean had a FANTASTIC body. Toned, muscular, beautiful. Sam shook his head and tried to focus.

"alright, Dean, I'm going to apply pressure and you tell me if it hurts" Sam says, Dean nodded. Sam gently pushed on Dean's ribs; causing him to flinch, but nothing more. He applied a bit more pressure.

"Ow…" Dean says, wincing.

"Well…I don't think they're broken…but they're definitely sprained…or fractured. So you're going to have to stay in bed for a few days" Sam says, pulling out some bandages. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be rude, Dean" Sam says, frowning and slapping him gently on the ribs, causing him to swear and curl up.

"What the hell was that for, little bitch?" Dean asks

"If you're going to be rude, I'll hit your ribs" Sam says, looking at him.

"Alright, alright." Dean says, propping up on his elbows so Sam could wrap the bandages around him. Sam bandaged Dean as carefully and gently as possible, trying not to cause his brother any unnecessary pain. Dean held back any whines or cries of pain and watched Sam bandage him. Before this, he had never actually noticed how much his little brother had grown. Sam's hair was long and shaggy, his body skinny and tall and lanky, his hands large and warm; Dean smiled at that fact because it would be very unpleasant to be bandaged by cold hands, his legs were long and, overall, he was hot. Dean stared for a moment then shook his head.

"No no, Dean, no thinking that way." he says softly.

"What was that?" Sam asks, looking up at Dean.

"Nothing Sammy" Dean says, "Thanks for bandaging me."

"Anything for you, Dean" Sam says, giving him a big, Sam-like grin.

"Anything?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, here you are, I know there may have been some severe OOC, but I'm just getting started in the Supernatural world…but I LOVE IT SO MUCH! So please, go easy on me…

~Xeda


	2. Chapter 2 Anything?

**Helping Me, Helping You**

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N: **Well, here's the second installment of my Supernatural Fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys and that I make the characters more like themselves. ^_^

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

RECAP

_"Anything for you, Dean" Sam says, giving him a big, Sam-like grin._

_"Anything?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam nodded at his older brother.

"Yes, Dean, anything" Sam says, standing and going to rinse a towel he'd used to cool Dean down. Dean watched him go into the bathroom and shivered when he was out of sight. He'd do anything for Sam too, but he didn't know if Sam actually would go _that _far. Dean loved Sam, but he didn't want to push him into anything.

Sam came out of the bathroom, sitting down next to Dean again. Dean looked at him.

"I'm starving'" he says, rubbing his stomach. Sam immediately stood.

"I'll go get you some food, okay?" he asks, concern and love in his voice. Dean stood as well.

"I'm not an invalid, Sam. I'll go with you" he says, irritated.

"Dean I'm just trying to make sure you don't agitate your wounds even more" Sam says, looking down at his older brother.

"I know that, Sam. But I'm stronger than you give me credit for, I would think you of all people would know that" Dean says, grabbing his jacket and walking out of the motel room. Sam sighed and followed with the car keys. Dean was standing outside the driver's side of the Impala, frowning.

"Dean there is no way I'm letting you drive" Sam says, going around and getting in the driver's side. Dean rolled his eyes and walked around, getting in on the passenger's side and glaring at Sam. Sam just looked at him.

"I'm doing this for your own good Dean. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same" Sam says, knowing he'd won the argument. Dean crossed his arms and looked out the window. When they got to the restaurant, the boys walked inside and looked around, finding a table. Sam pulled Dean's chair out for him.

"Dude…I'm not a girl" Dean says, very irritated and somewhat embarrassed.

"Okay Dean, okay. I'm sorry" he says, sitting in his own seat. He looked at the menu for a moment and then put it down. Dean didn't even have to look at the menu; he always ordered the same thing. The waitress came and took their orders, all the while making googly eyes over Dean and, for some reason unbeknownst to Sam, making Sam jealous. Sam glowered at the waitress until she walked away, then sighed, crossing his arms on the table. Dean looked at him, figuring out something was troubling his younger brother.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" he asks, copying Sam's position. Sam looked at him then sighed again.

"Nothing Dean" he says, looking around the room, trying at any costs to avoid looking at Dean. "How're your ribs?" he asks

"fine" Dean says dryly, staring directly at Sam. Sam sighed and closed his eyes until he heard the waitress approaching again. She set their food down and winked at Dean, who just chuckled and began eating quietly. Sam ate slowly, still not looking at Dean. The brothers ate in silence and Sam paid.

"Well Sammy, I gotta say you sure know how to treat a man" Dean says, chuckling at his own joke. Sam blushed deeply and looked at the ground, fidgeting in his seat. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You okay there, Sammy?" Dean asks, curious.

"Fine!" Sam says a little too quickly, standing and walking outside, praying to God that Dean didn't see his blush. Dean stared after him for a moment, then a smile crept over his face and he got up and followed Sam. He got in the passenger's side of the impala with a large, satisfied grin on his face. Sam was looking down so his hair covered his eyes and most of his face as he started the impala. Dean glanced at him as he started driving back to the motel.

"Gotta be hard to see, Sammy" Dean says smugly.

"I'm fine, Dean" Sam says softly. The rest of the drive held nothing but silence. Sam shut off the Impala and Dean went back into the motel room. Sam followed minutes later. Dean stepped in front of Sam before Sam could sit down on his bed.

"Excuse me, Dean" Sam says, stepping to the side. Dean stepped to the side as well.

"really, Dean?" he asks, stepping to the other side, Dean following suit. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Move, Dean" Sam says angrily, glaring down at him. Dean just smiled.

"You don't scare me, Sammy" Dean says, looking up at him. Green eyes locked with Hazel ones as they captured each other's gaze. Both brothers knew that they should look away, but neither one could. Dean stepped closer to Sam, causing Sam to back up. Dean frowned and stepped toward him again, causing Sam to back up again.

"Stop avoiding me, Sammy" Dean says, stepping toward him.

"We can't do this, Dean" Sam says, backing up. "Do you know what dad would do to us?" he asks, sadness underlying his tone.

"I do know, Sam. Frankly, I don't care at the moment. You said you'd do anything for me. Well, this counts as anything right?" Dean asks seriously. Sam sighed and nodded.

"I'm not asking you to fall for me, all I'm asking is for you to…help me…occasionally…only when I really need it. There will be ground rules of course" Dean says, finally breaking his eyes free of Sam's. Sam continued watching him, unable to remove his eyes from the beauty that was Dean..

"Rules? Like what?" Sam asks.

"No kissing. It'd be awkward and the would definitely be attachment that way" Dean says, completely serious.

"Okay," Sam says, nodding.

"No visible hickies. We don't want Dad finding out" Dean says, looking up at Sam, who simply nodded in understanding.

"Last…protection. Always. Unprotected means attachment…" Dean says, looking down. Sam nodded and approached Dean, pulling him into a tight hug. Dean raised an eyebrow for a moment, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around Sam as well, feeling his little brother in his arms. It felt right. Like Sam had been made to be in his arms. Sam closed his eyes and rubbed Dean's back, causing Dean to relax even more. Dean let go of Sam and ran his hands under Sam's jacket, pushing it off Sam's shoulders and just looking at his little brother. He liked what he saw. However, he wanted more. He wanted to see his brother's bare body just waiting to be touched. Question was…would Sam go that far right here right now?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: **Well, here you are. Yes I know I'm evil for leading up to so much and then giving you nothing…but that just means there's more to look forward to next time! YEAH!

~Xeda


	3. Chapter 3 Helping Me

**Helping Me, Helping You**

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: **Well, here's chapter 3. WARNING: this chapter will be Rated M, not sure if I'm going to make them go all the way or not. Also, my keyboard hates me atm, so hopefully, there won't be any errors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

RECAP

Sam nodded and approached Dean, pulling him into a tight hug. Dean raised an eyebrow for a moment, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around Sam as well, feeling his little brother in his arms. It felt right. Like Sam had been made to be in his arms. Sam closed his eyes and rubbed Dean's back, causing Dean to relax even more. Dean let go of Sam and ran his hands under Sam's jacket, pushing it off Sam's shoulders and just looking at his little brother. He liked what he saw. However, he wanted more. He wanted to see his brother's bare body just waiting to be touched. Question was…would Sam go that far right here right now?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean looked up at Sam, just trying to read him. He wanted to know how far Sam would let him go, but he wasn't getting anything. Sam just stared back at him, trying to hide the lust in his eyes. Dean looked into his eyes and took Sam's hand, kissing it. Sam yanked his hand away

"You said no kissing" Sam says, stroking the hand that had been kissed.

"When I said no kissing, I meant on the mouth" Dean says, taking Sam's hand again and kissing it again. Sam blushed a bit and watched Dean. Dean stopped loving on Sam's hand and looked up at him, then smiled and pushed Sam down onto the bed. Sam's eyes widened and he blushed deeply. Dean smiled and straddled him, taking in how Sam looked right now. Nervous, scared, vulnerable. Dean shivered with want and leaned in, kissing his brother's neck, earning him a soft moan from Sam. Dean smiled at that reaction and kissed down to where Sam's shirt started. He frowned and straightened again, causing Sam to look at him, confused.

"Your shirt is in my way" Dean says, irritated. Sam blushed and began undoing it, but Dean put his hand on Sam's.

"No no, let me do it" Dean says, moving Sam's hand and unbuttoning Sam's shirt. Sam blushed and closed his eyes, trying not to think of what he and Dean would be doing very soon. He wanted it so badly, but he didn't want Dean to know he wanted it. He didn't want Dean to know he was actually very horny and wanted Dean to take him right there and then. For all Dean knew, Sam was just helping him out. As Dean finished unbuttoning Sam's shirt, he pulled Sam up with one arm and pushed the shirt off his shoulders with the other. He pushed Sam back down onto the bed and admired him. For minutes, the two were just there, in that position, admiring each other. Dean leaned forward again and kissed Sam's collar bone, causing Sam to inhale slowly and close his eyes. Dean ran his hand down Sam's torso and stopped at his pant line, just keeping it there. Sam let out an involuntary whine and Dean stopped, surprised, and looked at Sam's face.

"What was that sound, Sam?" he asks

"…Nothing, Dean…just…don't worry about it" Sam says shakily. Then, he opened his eyes, looking at Dean. "Dean…you've seen me shirtless…now it's my turn" Sam says, yanking Dean's jacket off.

"Hey hey, easy" Dean says, glaring at Sam.

"Sorry" Sam says quickly, beginning to shakily unbutton Dean's shirt. Dean helped, looking at Sam, who was just looking down. When Dean's top half was bare, Sam took a moment to take him in, trying not to drool. Dean chuckled and pushed Sam down again, kissing all over his chest. Sam gasped softly as Dean began kissing each of his abs, all the way down to his pant line. When Dean stopped again, Sam let out a sigh of frustration and opened his eyes, only to see that Dean was undoing his pants. Instantly, all his frustrations faded and were replaced with nervousness. He knew what was about to happen, and he was ready…but he'd never done this with another guy. Dean pulled Sam's pants off and smiled down at Sam.

"Do you need to be touched Sammy?" he whispers into Sam's ear very seductively. Dean let out a soft sigh.

"Yes, Dean" he says, wrapping his arms around his brother. Dean smiled and kissed Sam's neck gently as he slipped his hand into his brother's boxers, gently rubbing him. Sam bit his lip and held in a breath. Dean continued kissing all over his brother's shoulders and neck as he rubbed and stroked him expertly, causing him to let out the breath he had been holding and tightening his grip on his brother. Dean shivered once and began massaging Sam, feeling Sam get harder, if that was possible. Sam gasped, then bit his lip again, making Dean frown.

"Come on, Sammy, make some noise for me" Dean says softly against Sam's chest. Sam moaned louder than expected when he felt Dean grip him tightly and run a finger all the way down to the base of his shaft, making Sam dig his nails into Dean's back. Dean gasped in surprise and moaned. Sam was now shaking, practically begging Dean for more. Dean felt Sam press against his hand and he took that as a cue to move on. Dean began pumping Sam, jacking him off. Sam let out a loud moan and arched his back. Sam was close, Dean could feel it. Dean began pumping him harder and faster until he found the right place and Sam came quickly into Dean's hand, panting hard. Dean removed his hand from Sam's pants and looked down, watching his little brother pant. Dean shivered at the orgasmic sight and held his hand to Sam's mouth. Sam opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Clean it up. It's your mess" Dean says. Sam blushed a DEEP shade of red but nodded and licked Dean's pointer finger, causing Dean to close his eyes. Sam licked that finger and then took it in his mouth and began sucking all the semen off. Dean bit his lip as Sam went from finger to finger, cleaning Dean's hand thoroughly. When Sam finished, Dean opened his eyes, looking down at the beautiful frame of his brother.

"are we done, Dean?" Sam asks, still trying to regain his breath.

"Sammy, we are nowhere near done" Dean whispers into Sam's ear, nibbling his ear lobe. Sam inhaled slowly and heard Dean undo his belt and take it off. Sam helped Dean get his pants off and get his own underwear off. He blushed as he felt his erection become exposed. Dean noticed and looked down.

"Looks like you need this just as badly as I do" Dean says, slipping his own underwear off. Dean looked down at Sam and kissed his shoulder as he pressed his erection against Sam's, causing Sam to gasp and moan. Dean shivered as heat flooded his body, but ground against Sam, causing Sam to dig his nails into Dean's back again. Dean moaned and Sam fluttered his eyes open.

"Dean…s-stop…teasing" Sam manages to get out, blushing when he felt Dean lift his legs. Dean chuckled and opened the drawer on the bedside table, pulling out the lube. He quickly applied the lube and looked down at Sam.

"Sammy, this will hurt at first, but just stick with it, okay?" Dean asks, looking down at him. Sam nodded, his eyes practically begging for Dean to just get on with it. Dean noticed and obliged, slowly pushing into him, causing Sam to let out a long, slow moan. Dean shivered and stopped, letting Sam get adjusted. After a few moments, Sam nodded and Dean pulled halfway out, then pushed his way back in. Sam moaned again and Dean continued being gentle with Sam until Sam began telling Dean to speed up. Dean obliged and sped up, thrusting into Sam. Sam's moans turned into cries of pain and pleasure and his nails were fully in Sam's back and Dean had scratch marks all over his back, but he didn't care. He was fulfilling his desires. Dean thrust harder and faster and felt himself hit something and heard Sam scream. Sam blushed and covered his mouth as Dean looked down at him.

"Did…I just hit your prostate?" Dean asks, running his fingers down Sam's torso. Sam nodded, eyes closed, hand still over his mouth. Dean moved Sam's hand and stroked his lips

"It's okay, Sammy" Dean says, thrusting and hitting Sam's prostate again, causing him to scream again. Dean moaned at the sight and sped up even more, prompting Sam to scream louder and dig his nails even deeper into Dean back, causing him to bleed a bit. Dean continued thrusting until he felt himself get close. He made a move to stop, but Sam pressed on the small of Dean's back, keeping him there.

"Just keep going Dean…I-it'll be ok-kay" Sam says, shakily. Dean looked down at him for a few moments, about to protest, but then shook his head and continued, thrusting hard and fast into Sam as Sam's breath quickened and he came immediately. Dean continued for a few moments, moaning and riding out his orgasm before releasing into Sam. Sam gasped as he felt the warm liquid inside him and took a deep breath, panting as Dean slowly pulled out of him. Sam lay there, panting, releasing his hold on Dean. Dean stared down at him.

"Do…do you feel better Dean?" Sam asks, exasperated.

"Yes, Sammy, I do. Thank you" Dean says, slowly getting off his brother and sitting down next to him. Sam sat up and supported himself on his hands, then sat up all the way and kissed the back of Dean's neck. He sat with his legs around Dean's and his chest against Dean's back.

"I feel better too" Sam says, leaning his forehead on Dean's shoulder.

"Just remember, Sam. Tell NO ONE. And this doesn't mean anything. We're just helping each other out. Absolutely no attachment" Dean says. He felt Sam nod.

"Good" Dean says, relieved. He stood and found his underwear, putting it on again. He went over to his bed and lay down, back to Sam.

"Good night, Sammy" he says, closing his eyes. Sam watched him, then smiled, getting up and putting his own underwear back on and turning out the lights. He crawled back into his own bed and lay down as well.

"good night, Dean" he says, closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep, dream-filled slumber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it! Rate and Review please! No flames!

~Xeda


End file.
